creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Ailodon
Information Ailodons (pronounced \aɪ.ˌloʊ.dɒn\) are strange organisms who hail from a Paradise World. With super soft floral covering and nice, humid atmosphere, they were somehow able to survive as essentially little more than a massive ocular organ. Due to their pathetically frail physical form, few Ailodons found off-world have not been genetically manipulated/enhanced. Sporepedia Descriptions Ailodon Native *Sporepedia ID (C&C Version) "Ailodon Natives are extremely weak sapients capable of very slow movements and little else. When they reached space they began to genetically augment their offworld and working class; few know their true form." Tribal Ailodon "Ailodons, being as weak as they are, had little in the way of garments during their early civilization. Its entirety generally consisted of strung-together grasses to camouflage them from foes." Ailodon Citizen "Civilization eventually befell the Ailodon, and they became significantly more bold. A sign of stature was the size of fauna skull you would wear on your wide-brimmed hat, showing how well you could best the predators of the world." Ailodon Civilian "Ailodon Civilians are the typical form altered Ailodons are given. Their nervelimbs have been slightly deadened so that they can move and manipulate without suffering extreme pain." Ailodon Manipulator "Ailodon Manipulators are an Ailodon augmentation which are able to manipulate twice as many items at once." Ailodon Axelus "Ailodon Axeluses an Ailodon augmentation. They are mechanics and their smaller eye allows for focusing on smaller objects close to the face." Ailodon Brute "Ailodon Brutes are an Ailodon augmentation intended for moving heavy equipment en masse." Ailodon Deathling "Ailodon Deathlings are an Ailodon augmentation created exclusively by and to serve the Ailodon mad scientist, Dr. Death." Ailodon Springer "Ailodons Springers are an Ailodon augmentation which are able to leap forward in massive jumps through the utilization of their springtail." Ailodon Starmayor (Ailodon Augmentative) "Starmayors govern the star-traveling Ailodon townships. Generally a little eccentric, they are often well-liked by their allies. This individual supports the Ailodon Augmentative - the ruling government of Ailosis." Ailodon (Ailidatron) "Starmayors govern the star-traveling Ailodon townships. Generally a little eccentric, they are often well-liked by their allies. This individual supports the Ailidatron - a rebellion preferring technologic over genetic augmentation." Ailodon Shocktrooper "When the Augmentative began forcing genetic augmentation on its populace, numerous Ailodons rebelled. The deadliest of these groups are the Ailidatron, who support technological augmentation over genetic." Ailodon Pirate "Some Ailodon citizens have joined various space pirate agencies such as the Crux. These are often extreme thrillseekers excited by the idea of dodging death at every possible turn." Infested Ailodon "Ailodons are r-strategists; because of this they appear in large numbers. This is unfortunate, as despite their tiny, compact forms the Xrondo have figured out a way to infest them, as well. This combination does not bode well for the galaxy..." Statistics *'Locomotion:' Weak crawling by nervelimbs *'Environment:' Very soft grasslands *'Diet:' Chemovore *'Size:' Naturally relatively short in comparison to a Human, genetic manipulation has resulted in a large variety of size differences. *'Lifespan:' Natural lifespan is ~25 years. Genetic manipulation has greatly increased this. *'Personality:' Varies by individual *'Species Type:' Cold-blooded Terrestrial Oculant *'Lifestyle:' Social Chemovore *'Hunt/Forage Success Rate:' .]]100% Chemovore (99% success rate in natural environment; various success rates in alternate environments due to atmospheric chemical makeup, although typically they will wear self-sustaining suits over their chemovorous filters) *'Armor:' Ailodons build plenty of armors of various types for different functions thanks to their natural frailty and lack of any true defensive tactics. *'Defenses:' Left without predators for several millennia, they failed to adapt natural defenses of any kind. When a predator finally evolved, they finally gained sapience. It is this sapience that is their only true natural defense, although they have done much to construct defenses since that fateful day. *'Weapons:' The Ailodons possess no natural weaponry, and therefore all weaponry is technological in nature. *'Tools:' Ailodons possess four, highly-sensitive nerve-limbs, which they can use to gingerly operate and manipulate objects at their disposal. *'Method of Eating:' Unspecified *'Reproductive Rate:' Unspecified *'Gestation:' Unspecified *'Offspring Incubation:' Unspecified *'Number of Offspring:' Unspecified *'Offspring Survival Rate (before age of maturity):' Unspecified *'Singular/Plural/Possessive:' Ailodon / Ailodons / Ailodon Gallery Gluttonous Ciitarkian.png|3 Delegates: An Ailodon asks a Ciitarkian if they have seen the Aurix one. Ailodon Original Spore.jpg|Original Ailodon in-game design Ailodon Native 1 Spore.png|Revised Ailodon using more advanced techniques Ailodon Native 2 Spore.png|Revised Ailodon using the Creepy & Cute pack Tribal Ailodon Spore.png|A tribal Ailodon, early in their civilizational development Ailodon Citizen Spore.png|A citizen from their civilization era Ailodon Civilian Spore.png|A civilian augmentation Ailodon Manipulator Spore.png|A manipulator augmentation Ailodon Axelus Spore.png|An axelus augmentation Ailodon Brute Spore.png|A brute augmentation Ailodon Deathling Spore.png|A deathling augmentation Ailodon Springer Spore.png|A Springer augmentation Ailodon Starmayor Spore.png|An Augmentative-supporting starmayor Ailidatron Starmayor Spore.png|An Ailidatron-supporting starmayor Ailidatron Shocktrooper Spore.png|An Ailidatron shocktrooper Ailodon Pirate Spore.png|An Ailodon space pirate Infested Ailodon Spore.png|An Ailodon infested by a Xrondo Ailodon Native Ingame 2.png|A png of a Ailodon Native Ally Ailodon Concept.jpg|Ally Antenna Eye Concept.jpg|Antenna Eye Atari Ailodon Concept.jpg|Atari Bloodshot Eye Concept.jpg|Bloodshot Eye Chief Eye II Concept.jpg|Chief Eye II Chimney Face Concept.jpg|Chimney Face Dr. Death (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Dr. Death Floating Ai Concept.jpg|Floating Ai Hypnosis Eye Concept.jpg|Hypnosis Eye Jail Eye Concept.jpg|Jail Eye Mismatch Ailodon Concept.jpg|Mismatch Optik Concept.jpg|Optik Optik Stare MS Sprite.gif|Optik Redips (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Redips Renegade Eye Concept.jpg|Renegade Eye Rezor Concept.jpg|Rezor Slang (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Slang Spidereye (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Spidereye Spiker (Ailodon) Concept.jpg|Spiker Spring Eye Concept.jpg|Spring Eye Stalker Concept.jpg|Stalker Treyeceratops Concept.jpg|Treyeceratops Webslinger (Ailodon).jpg|Webslinger Whirlpool Ailodon Concept.jpg|Whirlpool Whirly Eye Concept.jpg|Whirly Eye Ailodon Category:Original Content Category:Original Aliens Category:Spore Content Category:Species Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Sapient Species Category:UFCL Category:The Crux Category:Iskian Empire Category:Illustrated Extraterrestrials